boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
It's About Time
Plot As Rhiannon, Angela, and Rachel dress Topanga up for her wedding, Shawn enters, upset because Cory is bossing him around and because Cory does not understand how hard it is for him. Topanga does not take to Shawn's outburst very well, beginning to choke him until everyone else in the room stops her. Back at his house, Cory is having troubles of his own feeling that Shawn is incompetent in his role in the wedding. Shawn, furious at Cory, refuses to attend the wedding and storms out. With Eric as the new best man, Alan, Cory, Mr. Feeny and Jack are stranded at the house in their underwear. Eric shows and says the tuxedos are in the limo to the wedding, which was supposed to be at the house. Cory is impressed, which makes him all the more bitter towards Shawn. They all show up at the Philadelphia Victorian Hotel, and everyone is suspicious about how Eric managed to get the wedding moved to such a fancy place. Their suspicions are only confirmed when a hotel man calls Eric "Mr. Peterman." Topanga prepares with Angela and Rachel in the back room, and all three of them are very excited. hands off Topanga to Cory]] As the wedding begins, things seem to go smoothly, except that the minister refers to Cory and Topanga as Howard and Myra Peterman. Also, Eric forgot the rings but Shawn shows up just in the nick of time with the rings in hand. Cory apologizes, and Shawn says he should have, but this only angers Cory. They fight, and Shawn is very upset that he feels like he is losing his best friend, who does not even want to talk about it. Shawn calms down and tells Cory to marry Topanga, and the wedding proceeds. Cory and Topanga movingly exchange their vows and are officially married. At the reception while everyone is dancing, suspicions once again resurface about Eric's arrangement. Shawn delivers his speech, which is about Topanga being Cory's new best friend. Also, Eric gives his present: a key to the hotel's honeymoon suite, but before he can finish his speech, Cory grabs the key and rushes to the suite dragging Topanga with him. Finally, everyone questions exactly how Eric pulled it off. He says that, as he picked up the tuxedos, he overheard people discussing the Peterman wedding. He merely called the hotel, pretended to be E.J Peterman, and had the wedding pushed up. Jack asks which hotel manager would be that much of a moron. and Eric points out the manager, who bears a strong resemblance to Eric. When the real Mr. Peterman shows up angrily demanding an explanation, Eric acknowledges that the party is over and tells everyone to "run like hell!" Topanga's vows "I wasn’t sure this day would ever come. But you were. I wasn’t sure that love could survive everything we put it through. But you were. You were always strong and always sure. And now I know that I want you to stand beside me for the rest of my life. That’s what I’m sure of." Cory's vows "Ever since I was young, I never really understood anything about the world and I never understood anything that happened in my life. The only thing that ever made sense to me was you ... and how I felt about you. That’s all I’ve ever known., and that’s enough. That’s enough for me for the rest of my life, Topanga." Shawn's best man speech "Cory and I have been best friends all our lives. And, um, this wedding’s been kinda hard for me because I know - no matter how much we may avoid talking about it - Cory and I aren’t gonna be best friends forever. Things are changing between us. Things have always been changing. We’ve had to deal with life ... and death ... and Feeny. But no matter what we faced, we always faced it together. So, then how can we possibly be upset with each other on his wedding day? Well, it’s because deep down I think Cory and I both know that we’re not gonna be best friends anymore. And that’s the way it should be. So, this is to Topanga: Cory’s wife … and new best friend." Quotes *'Eric': Okay, I think it’s time for the older brother to give the younger brother the pre-wedding sex talk, okay? *'Feeny': (Sarcastically) Oh, goody… *'Eric': Take notes, Mommy! Eric Matthews is giving lessons in human boinging. *'Cory': What do you mean you don’t have them yet? *'Topanga': I wasn’t sure this day would ever come. But you were. I wasn’t sure that love could survive everything we put it through. But you were. You were always strong and always sure. And now I know that I want you to stand beside me for the rest of my life. That’s what I’m sure of. *'Cory': (To Shawn) I have to talk to her now, okay? *'Shawn': Go ahead. *'Cory': Okay… Um… (Begins vows) Ever since I was young, I never really understood anything about the world. And I never understood anything that happened in my life. The only thing that ever made sense to me was you. And how I felt about you. That’s all I’ve ever known. And that’s enough. That’s enough for me for the rest of my life, Topanga. We gonna get married? *'Topanga': Yeah, we are. *'Cory': Good, ‘cause, um… I have these rings. (Puts a ring on Topanga’s finger) I love you, Topanga. *'Topanga': I love you, too, Cory. (Puts a ring on Cory’s finger.) *'Minister': (To Topanga) Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to cherish and adore, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live? *'Topanga': I do. *'Minister': (To Cory) And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to cherish and adore, from this day forward, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live? *'Cory': I do. *'Minister': Then by the power vested in me, by the commonwealth of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. (they kiss) (To room) Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, I present to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Harold Peterman! (Cory and Topanga look confused, the camera cuts to Jed and Rhiannon with similar reactions, then Alan and Amy) *'Eric': It’s okay! (Claps hands) Come on!! *'Eric': And now, I would like to give my gift… (Makes his way between Cory and Topanga) to my little brother and new sister-in-law. *'Topanga': Eric, this wedding was more than enough. *'Eric': Yeah, it was, wasn’t it? But I do have one more thing up my sleeve. I hold in my hand a key. A key to the honeymoon suite… of the Philadelphia Victoria Hotel. So that after this par… *'Cory': Bye!! (Grabs Topanga by the hands, and runs with her out of the room) *'Topanga': Woo! *'Manager': Mr. Peterman, there was a wedding and a little bit of the people, they… *'Peterman': (angrily) I know there was a wedding, but it was not my wedding! *'Manager': SO THEY COME IN AND THEY GET MARRIED AND THEY SAY YES I DO!!!! *(they argue a bit more) *'Manager': You go have a heart attack? I don’t even pick up after you!! *'Peterman': WHERE IS THE MANAGER HERE?!?!?! (To manager) I DEMAND TO SEE THE MANAGER!! *'Manager': You go see the manager! He is little skimpy man who never tips! Trivia * This episode takes place on November 5, 1999, the same day that it aired in real life. External Links Transcript Available Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7